


The less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal.

by zauthor



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, Eskild is a good friend, Even needs a hug, Hurt Isak Valtersen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Miscommunication, Sick Isak Valtersen, sana is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor
Summary: Isak doesn't know what he did wrong but now it's been a week and Even hasn't come back home.





	1. Jonas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craziestfangirl98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziestfangirl98/gifts).



> For Maggie's prompt. It's not complete yet but I hope it's good enough for now. Love you meri jaan.  
> Title is from talk me down by troye sivan.

" Are you and Even fighting?" Jonas asked him during lunch on Wednesday. They're sitting right across from each other, their trays placed between them, Jonas' already half empty but Isak's fairly untouched.  
" No," Isak answered too quickly, which was odd because as much as he liked to think he was good at keeping things to himself, he knew this conversation was bound to happen.   
Jonas gave him a look, his head tilted to one side, eyebrows up close to his hairline. " Really?"   
Isak thought about it for a moment. Were him and Even fighting? Could it be considered a fight? " Maybe?" He said out loud.   
Jonas sighed. " Isak..." He started.  
" I..." Isak shrugged. " I don't know." And he truly didn't.   
Jonas frowned at him. He placed the sandwich back in his tray and moved a little closer towards Isak. " What happened?" He asked.   
Isak contemplated for a moment, his lower lip tucked under his teeth. On one hand, he really wanted to tell someone, ask them about it and there was no one better than Jonas but on the other hand, it would also make the situation too real and then he'd have to accept that maybe him and Even were actually fighting.  
" Isak?" Jonas called out to him again, his eyes open and honest. He was worried about Isak and it only made him a tad guiltier about the whole ordeal. " It's okay if you don't want to talk about but you know that talking helps sometimes."   
There was a lump that had started forming itself in Isak's throat and he had to swallow a couple of times to find his voice again. " On Saturday, after we came back from the movies, Even couldn't sleep. I thought maybe it was because he had slept the entire day before that it was okay but." Jonas listened intently. " He was having an episode and I didn't even know." Isak could feel the tears at the back of his eyes. He blinked a couple of times just to make them retreat into their designated cave.  
" What did he do?" Jonas' question caught him off guard. Isak didn't quite like the tone of it. It was too accusatory.  
" Nothing. Why are you saying it like that?" He felt his guards coming up. Something akin to disappointment settled itself under his skin. Of all the people that could judge Even and it just had to be Jonas.  
" Like what?" Jonas said indifferently and it made Isak's blood boil. He didn't even realize what he did.  
" Like he's... out of control!" Jonas moved back a little at the harshness of Isak's tone.   
In an instant, his eyes widened, mouth falling open and Isak could tell he had realized what his words implied. " I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Isak kept glaring at him, his blood boiling under his skin. How could he?   
" Why would you even say that?" Abruptly, Isak sprung up from his seat, took his bag and started walking away.   
" Hey, Isak don't be like that." Jonas was hot on his heels, his voice heavy with regret. He caught up to his friend quite easily, pulling him by his elbow and in turn making him look directly at him. Isak shrugged off his grip, crossing his arms over his chest. " I'm just worried about you. You know I didn't mean it like that." His eyes shined with guilt and as much as Isak wanted to smack him, this was the only time that anything like this had happened and he couldn't just judge his friend because of that.  
But that doesn't stop him from defending his man. " He's perfectly fine, you know. Don't ever think about him like that." It came out more like a plea than anything but the effect it had on Jonas was ideal. He looked downright remorseful and Isak couldn't help but feel good about that.  
" Okay, noted." Jonas' eyes found the floor. "And I'm sorry." He stated. As much as Isak wanted to punish him for it, he just couldn't deal with the kicked puppy look he had going on.  
" I know." He pushed him lightly on his shoulder, making him look up. He smiled at him and Jonas returned the smile.

It was later when they were walking back home that Jonas asked him again. " Do you still wanna talk about it?" He wasn't looking at him this time.  
Isak sighed trying to think of where he had left of the conversation. " I fell asleep and when I woke up." He struggled for a moment, reminded of what actually he was having to come to terms with. " When I woke up he was crying hysterically and he was just throwing shit about and I am such a shitty boyfriend, I couldn't even calm him down."   
" You're not..." Jonas patted his back.  
Isak looked him dead in the eye and explained." We had to call Sonja so she could calm him down."  
Jonas opened his mouth a few times before he actually said something." Sonja? Like ex-girlfriend Sonja?"  
" Yes." Isak sighed. Like he had to be reminded.   
They walked silently for a few moments before Jonas asked again." How is he now?"   
Isak felt like somebody had stripped him naked and left him in the most embarrassingly helpless situation." I don't know." It came out like a whisper.  
" What do you mean?" It's a fairly simple question but one that Isak doesn't really want to answer. " Where is he?" Jonas asked as they got closer to home.  
Isak sighed. " He left with Sonja and he hasn't come back yet."


	2. Sana.

The thing with having your boyfriend as your roommate is that you start depending on him a lot. You need him for almost everything. Be it waking you up in the morning, reminding you to shower or pathetically enough tucking you in bed and feeding you from time to time. Yo pretty much depend on him to exist. So when Even doesn't come back home for the entire week, it was only likely that Isak didn't actually remember to eat or shower or wakeup for school the next Monday. He didn't really realize he was late until Sana called him and asked him why he wasn't in biology.  
" What?" Was his more than intelligent reply. He had only just woken up because of the ringtone and disoriented was a word too weak to describe him.  
He almost fell asleep again when Sana's voice called out to him again." Isak?"   
" What time..." He pulled his phone away from his ears to check the time. 11:07 it said. " Oh Fuck!" He jumped up into a sitting position, which he realized was the dumbest idea ever when his head started pounding ruthlessly.   
" What?!" Sana's screaming on the other end of the phone wasn't doing anything to help him either.  
" I overslept." He pushed himself up, wincing when the pounding only got worse with every single step he took.   
" You're not at school? Of course, you're not at school." Sana ranted on.  
" I'll be there in ten minutes." He promised.   
There was a pause before she spoke again." Meet me at lunch and I'll give you your notes."   
" Yeah, Tha..." She cut the call before he could thank her.  
It took him only five seconds of being awake to realize that he felt like absolute shit. His head was not the only thing pounding and it even hurt to move his feet from the bed to the floor. It was like a hangover but without the actual alcohol consumption.  
" Fuck." He gritted out of his teeth when he felt his knees trembling under the weight of his body. Had he felt this bad last night too? He had no clue. Before he could think about it more his phone rang once again, reminding him of more pressing issues like how he'll have to make an excuse for the first few lectures and how his teacher might take off a few points of his credit. Without checking his phone he rushed through the morning practices, by which he meant brushing his teeth and putting his pants on, and he was off for another long day.   
By the time he had gotten around explaining to all his teachers that he had an emergency of sorts and having them write him a leave note it was already time for lunch. The pain in his head had subsided a little but his body still felt like a heavy weight to carry around.   
" Well, don't you look amazing today." Sana was smirking at him. He walked closer to her table. She was sitting alone, today.   
" Good day to you too." Isak shuffled around the table and sat across from her, placing his backpack on the table.  
" Rough day?" She asked him, her tone a little softer this time around. 'Rough life' He wanted to say but he just stuck to shrugging. " Here." She handed him over the notes which he took, grateful.   
" Thank you." He stuck them in his bag before resting his head on it.   
" You okay?" Isak wanted to laugh. Why was it that people thought that asking that same question was even remotely appropriate, especially when the other person was obviously not okay?   
" Yeah." No, I'm hurting.  
" Where's lover boy?" He knew he shouldn't feel that bad because it's not like she had asked him that question for the first time but some sick hurt part of him couldn't help but think that she was doing this on purpose, just to remind him of the pain he was going through. Which was just stupid because she didn't even know that there was something going on between him and Even.  
" I don't know." Nowhere I can see him.  
" Isak..." She started. Isak could see the hesitance in her eyes. She didn't want to ask him but on the other hand, she was trying her best to be a good friend. " Did you guys break up?" And as much as Isak didn't want to think about it, there had been a constant voice at the back of his head reminding him that maybe this time around they were actually done for good. That maybe Even wasn't ever coming back. Maybe he had realized how much better he could do.   
" I..." He opened his mouth in an attempt to explain it to her but he had nothing to say. He didn't even know himself if they were still a thing or if they weren't.  
" Isak?" Sana smiled at him." It's fine. Don't worry about it." She brought her hand to his hair pushing it away from his face. Isak felt like crying. He didn't know not having Even by his side would make him such an emotional wreck.  
" But I really don't know." A fear never before experienced gripped him from within. He couldn't deal with Even leaving him.  
" Hey." Sana lowered her head to look at him directly. She was still smiling at her. " Don't think about it. This whatever this is," She took his hand, rubbing the back of it softly." that is happening it will go away and then everything will be okay and it will be a new day. It's just the dark night before dawn. It'll be okay." She was still smiling at her, eyes shining with the hope that Isak couldn't feel within himself.


End file.
